


upon a satellite

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: gameofcards, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded & cataloged. An agent is now assigned to your case." (<a href="https://twitter.com/nightvaleradio/status/405010035140743168">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	upon a satellite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleinepfoetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/gifts).



The kitchen counter is covered with bills, late fee notices, more than a few strongly worded letters, a reinstatement notice for her car’s insurance- at least that was back, and her elbows are in the middle of it all. Melissa’s never been quite so glad that Scott’s staying over at the Stilinski’s, it helps to see it all laid out like this. 

It also sucks. A lot. 

She’s short two thousand by Friday- three and half if she actually wanted to pay all her bills. The others will rack up more late fees of course, but at least the power and water will stay on. Times like these she’s tempted to call _him_ for all the missed child support payments, but it’ll only bring about more lies or yelling. 

She needs a miracle- for the hospital to suddenly come into money and pay her the salary she deserves, or to win the lottery, or for Rafa to drop dead and finally contribute- okay that’s a little dark and unnecessary. Melissa just wished, staring through the smudged window up to a lone star, that all the problems on the kitchen table would just disappear. 

.

Braeden hands him the file, “No theatrics with this one. Be subtle and effective, in the end it should be like you never existed.” 

“Right,” Derek mutters, grabbing for the folder.

Braeden holds it a second too long, “I do not want another Reid incident, understood?” 

In retrospect, Derek can admit he may have gone a little over the top for Oliver Reid. But the kid wished to be an Olympic swimmer, how else was he supposed to fulfill that wish? 

Derek nods, and Braeden finally gives up the folder. “This one’s nice and easy. Don’t make Kali visit us again, okay?” 

Derek nods again, and is back at his desk looking through Melissa McCall’s file. 

.

Monday morning starts oddly well. Safety Insurance calls to apologize- they’d found an old payment that got missed somehow, and she was covered throughout the year. Melissa knows the only payment they ever missed was months ago, and she supposes the extra months are apology interest. She can’t recall why she hadn’t followed up on it, but it doesn’t seem that important as she mentally writes them off her list of things to pay. 

The morning shift is thankfully quiet, and she gets a call while she’s holding down the front desk. 

“Mrs. McCall?”

“Yes, speaking, who is this?” 

“I’m Florence Sanders, I cover your husband’s insurance. His accident _is_ in our policy, as he’ll be taking some time off while his leg heals. I have four thousand, three hundred, and twenty-nine dollars to be allotted for child support. I’ll be sending that to your home address, you’re still at the Beacon Hills one, yes?” 

Melissa barely gets a yes out, giving the desk to Debra and taking her coffee break. 

It was only a wish- and wishes don’t just come true. She needed to breath slowly, in and out. It was all just one big weird happy coincidence. (And she _is_ glad her husband is okay- god, she would have felt so much more guilty.)

She has another ten minutes, and for kicks she goes out and buys a single scratch card. It’s mostly to prove to herself that it won’t work- and well, it’s nice that she doesn’t have to worry about small indulgences. Melissa scratches it in the hospital parking lot, and at first it seems to be a dud. None of the numbers match, there are just three snowflakes- that are apparently worth _ninety thousand dollars_. 

Melissa puts the card in her purse because she’s not going to mess up her break time, even if _holy shit_ she wasn’t going to have to worry about Scott’s college fund, or the bills, or if the hospital could barely afford her. Debra’s smiling at a stranger- which is an odd enough occurrence, Debra rarely smiled around people she actually liked. 

“Melissa! Derek here was just asking about you, he just made a _very sizable_ donation.”

He turns with a blush, inhumanly pretty, and suddenly Melissa just knows it’s him. 

“How very charitable of you, I’d love to give you a tour if you haven’t gotten one yet.” 

“Yes please,” Derek says, following her out of the hall. 

“Do you mind just answering a curiosity first? Do you happen to know Safety Insurance?”

Derek pales, “Oh shit.”


End file.
